Song of the Gods
by Rockelbels-Canon
Summary: A name carries the weight of this world. And Jotunnheim. And Midgard. But everyone knows the Gods are destined to fall. One by one. God slayer by god slayer.
1. Prelude

She slams down another vodka when someone – a boy – sits down next to her.

"Aren't you a little young to be sitting at a bar?" she asks him, just drunk enough to allow herself to speak.

"I'm 19. That's plenty old enough, ain't it? And you can't be older than 20 yourself," he quips. He can't tell if the lilt in her voice is because she's foreign or because she's utterly hammered. He orders himself a gin and tonic. No, not on the rocks.

"It's rude to comment on a woman's age, you know."

He chuckles. "I guess it must be. I'm Gray, by the way."

"Sorry, I'm not here for the sex. I want to get drunk outside of my guild for once."

He bursts out laughing now. She notices how his hair is almost like feathers.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

" _Nej_ , I am Northern. My English isn't what it once was; forgive me." She apologizes for her accent as she has done a million times before.

"Nah, I like it. And I've heard it's beautiful up there this time of year."

"It's winter this time of year. Very cold." She could feel herself warming up to this stranger. Gray. Isn't that a color anyway? And his hair is black. Odd boy. She knocks back another shot.

"Well I like the cold. I'm an ice mage," he says proudly.

"Yeah? I am too. Can't fucking _stand_ the heat. I wouldn't have come down here if I had a choice."

"Oh? Am I sensing a tragic backstory?" he asks, getting a little tipsy. She barks out a laugh.

"Maybe, and maybe you are not. Either way it is…" – she leans in close to him – "classified."

He grins. "You said you were in a guild."

" _Ja_. I hate it though. Only a few decent people there. Everyone else looks like a um…like a bad guy." What was that word? She couldn't remember it.

"Why don't you join my guild? The people there are good people. And we have a lot of really strong guys. It can get fucking _wild_ , dude." Okay. Maybe he was getting wasted, too.

"Well, maybe I will make a deal with you," she drawls.

" _Last call_ ," the bartender shoots, glaring at the two.

" _Shit_ " he hissed. "I was having fun talking to you." He snaps his fingers. "Let's go back to my place."

She suddenly realized two things. One, that she was really fucking wasted. Two, that she had nothing to lose by going with him. If he did something, like try to _kill_ her, she could just kill him _first_. What did she feasibly have to lose?

"Sure," she says. "Let's do it"

xoxo

His house is…nice. Characteristic of a 19 year old boy with no cohabitants. A little messy, sure, but he didn't have anything awful looking. Although, she still has no idea if he's a murderer.

"So…so I was saying earlier," she begins, struggling a little bit to get the words out.

"Yeah?"

"I will make a deal with you. If you find me and my guild, and take them down, I will join your guild."

"Are you suggesting guild warfare?"

"I am saying that my guild does not have good people and you will have to deal with them sooner or later. If your guild is as _good_ as you say."

"So… I have to come find you" he inquires. "What guild is it?"

"Won't say," she declares, smiling with a gleam in her eyes. "But you can see my guild mark."

"Yeah?" he asks, almost hungrily. "Where is it?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and quirks an eyebrow. "Why don't you find it?"

xoxo

He wakes up with a pounding headache and pressure on his chest. He looks down to see a mass of red hair. It all comes flooding back to him, but he _really_ doesn't want to do damage control, so he waits for her to wake up. He falls back asleep.

When he wakes again, she is gone. Well, not _gone_ per se, but not in bed. She is putting her clothes on and he sees the vague outline of a tattoo that covers her back. She turns, and he sees a sunflower on her shoulder. Her body is outlined by the soft tank top she wore. _God_ her body had felt amazing under him. He'd never wanted a woman to stay the damn _night_ before….

"See something you like?" She smirks at him, noticing him staring.

He grins devilishly. She took that as her answer. With great effort, he extracted himself from his bed, clothed himself, and showed her to the living room.

"I have to go. My sister will be annoyed. I told her I'd take a job with her today. But it was really…fun, Gray." She moved toward the door to leave.

"Wait."

She turns around. "Something wrong?"

"I never caught your name."

She laughs at this.

"I never threw it."

 **Hey guys**

 **She's got a Swedish accent for reference**

 **Just in case anyone was wondering**

 **xoxo**


	2. Interlude 1

Things at Fairy Tail were as normal. Members flirted. Went on jobs. Gray had all but forgotten about the girl from the North. Like she had never existed. Like the night had never even happened.

Until, that was, Fairy Tail was raided and Team Shadow Gear was injured and tied up by a rival guild. It was the attack on the guild members that made Master Makarov furious.

And so war was declared on Phantom Lord. A guild filled with the sad and the angry and the deeply unhappy. The guild with the Element 4, the only members fiercely loyal to their Master Jose and ambitious enough to climb the ranks to S-Class magics. And the S-Class mages of Fairy Tail were all away from home.

Although, dear readers, most of you know the outcome of this war, the players at this point do not. But when Gray saw the insignia of Phantom Lord, the memories of that fateful night rushed back, and filled him with a fury second only to the rage he felt toward Deliora. And he knew, given the chance, he would kill that girl.

 **Small interlude between chapters. University takes up a lot of time, doing my best.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
